Remote detonation of an explosive device has become an increasingly common tactic used by terrorist organizations and other criminals. Deactivation of these explosive devices is difficult because the explosive device is typically hidden from view and is under constant surveillance by an individual capable of remotely detonating the explosive device. Therefore, these explosive devices pose a significant threat to military and law enforcement personnel.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006011054 to Walthall, III et al. discloses a flexible shield that protects against remote detonation of an explosive device. The flexible shield includes a radiofrequency (“RF”) shielding layer and a ballistic control layer. The RF shielding layer includes a conductive fabric, such as a copper/nickel coated polyester woven fabric, upon which a flexible conductive coating is applied. The flexible conductive coating includes an emulsion polymer binder and electrically conductive particles. The ballistic control layer is a multi-layer material formed of non-woven and woven ballistic materials. The flexible shield is portable and is placed over the explosive device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20030213939 to Narayan discloses an electrically conductive polymer foam structure that includes carbon nanotubes. The foam structure is produced as a sheet, tube, conduit, slab, or mesh. Articles, such as gaskets, formed from the electrically conductive polymer foam provide electromagnetic shielding to electronic devices. The articles are soft and compressible.
So-called “sticky foams” have also been used to impair or restrain an individual. The sticky foam is fired at the individual from a dispenser or gun. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,279 to Rand, the foam is generated from a tacky polymeric resin and a low boiling point solvent. Suggested uses of the sticky foam include preventing unauthorized access to nuclear or other secure facilities and restraining individuals in prison or other law enforcement facilities.